darkbrightfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Cramo/CramoTeorie 2
Ołkej, nie jesteśmy zgubieni. Już drugi odcinek CramoTeorii, więc Stachu Jones wyszkoli was w jeden księżyc. Dzisiej byndo dwie krótkie teoryje. Nie jedna. Dwie. Imbecylu. Mówię dwie! :::::::::::::::::: Let's Boogie! Teoria pierwsza Teoria skwarków Wszystko co nasz otacza składa się z małych rzeczy, które nazywamy atomami. Atomy składają się z elektronów, neutronów oraz protonów. Protony mają ładunek dodatni, neutron nie ma ładunku, a elektron ma ładunek ujemny? Dlaczego tak się dzieje? Dlaczego mają taki ładunek, a nie inny. Postaram się wytłumaczyć to na podstawie torii skwarków (nom nom). Teoria skwarków wymyślona przez Cramencjusza Crameckiego mówi iż każdy elektron, proton, neutron jest zbudowany właśnie ze skwarków i antyskwarków. W elektronie dominuje liczba antyskwarków i dlatego jest ujemny, proton ma więcej skwarków, a neutron po tyle samo. Wszystkie skwarki i antyskwarki poruszają się tam w sposób z sobą nie kolidujący. Lecz gdy skwarki z innego atomu zderzą się z antyskwarkami powstanie tzw. antyfoton. Możliwe jest, że w dalszych częściach kosmosu znadują się planety skwarkowo-antyfotonowe, które nie emitują światła widzialnego. Ale co się stanie, gdy foton i antyfoton się zderzą? Wygra silniejszy. Czasami powstanie foton czasami antyfoton. Dlatego nie używa się takiej metody w produkcji światła, gdyż jest po prostu nieskuteczna. To tak jakbyś używał lampki, która cały czas miga. Padaczki można dostać. Ze wszystkich znanych nam cząsteczek najwięcej antyskwarków zawiera WeNB (odwrócony neonek wolframu beta), który jest niebezpieczny dla człowieka. Najwięcej skwarków zawiera natomiast WeNA (odwrócony neonek wolframu alfa). Skwarki i antyskwarki w wyglądzie przypominają trójkąt, co dowidzi, iż cały świat złożony jest z trójkątów (ale o tym w następnej teorii). Teoria druga (która nie jest teorią, imbecyle) Poszukiwanie łyżwy Józefa Stalina Artefakt ten zawsze był wielce pożądany na całym świecie. Ludzie zabijali się, toczyli wojny przeciw sobie by tylko go zdobyć. Pewnego razu z miasta zwanego powszechnie Terką wyruszała ekspedycja, która miała na celu znalezienie łyżwy Józefa Stalina. W skład tej ekspedycji wchodził Harry Patata, Habakuk Goldberg, Ray Leon i Antar Cticaball (ten od PikaNigeli). Szli przez góry, doliny, pustynie i inne takie. W końcu doszli na miejsce. Przed nimi stała otwarta brama do wielkiego reaktora numer 4. Lecz nagle bohaterowie usłyszeli strzał. Antar Cticaball padł martwy. To dwugłowa żyrafa strzeliła do niego z łomu snajperskiego. Pozostali szybko zaczęli biec. Żyrafa nie dawała jednak za wygraną i rozpoczęła szaleńczą pogoń. Harry wskoczył na latarnię natomiast Habakuk i Ray biegli dalej. Gdy dwugłowy potwór wbiegł pod latarnię, Harry zeskoczył z niej i zabił zabójczą żyrafę. Wszyscy byli bezpieczni. Ale do czasu. Gdy weszli do komnaty głównej reaktora zobaczyli przed sobą strażnika łyżwy. Ten wbił swe ostrze w ciało Raya śmiertelnie go zatruwając. Leon padł na ziemię martwy. Pozostali dobyli swoich pistoletów i zaczęli strzelać w strażnika. Dech w piersiach zapierał im dech w dupie. Po długiej i trudnej walce padli wycieńczeni na ziemię. Wszyscy. Strażnik też. Ocknęli się dopiero po jakiejś godzinie. Habakuk szybko zabrał strażnikowi klucz do komnaty łyżwy. Gdy tam weszli zobaczyli Zygfryda, który wkradał słynną łyżwę. Harry spytał się Zygfryda dlaczego on to robi. Zygfryd nic nie odpowiedział tylko się powiesił, a łyżwa wyparowała, bo tak naprawdę żadnej łyżwy nigdy nie było. Teoria trzecia To w końcu kogut, kura, czy jajko? Odpowiedź jest znacznie prostsza niż myślicie. Pierwszy był Asparagus. Później Asparagus stworzył odwrócone neonki, które w reakcji dysocjacji jonowej rozwaliły się na skwarki skwarkofotonopodobne adenozynoczworofosforanu. Te w rekacji z krwią kosmicznej płaszczki zostały przekonwertowane na mistyczne jajo, które było początkiem wszystkich zwierząt na naszej planecie oprócz PikaNigeli Antara Cticaball i wielbłądów cyjanowodorowych. Teoria czwarta Dlaczego dni w tym cholernym kalendarzu są po kolei? Kolejność dni jest tylko kwestią umowną. W świecie imbecyli, żeby normalnie funkcjonować, musisz mieć dni w tej samej kolejności co oni. Ale trzeba być orginalnym. Trzeba robić własne kalendarze z własnym ustawieniem dni. Trzeba zmienić tą cholerną politykę naszego kraju! Wypierdzielić w kosmos skarbówkę Zus i Ztm! Bo inaczej - nikt nigdy nie pójdzie nigdzie dalej. indeks.jpg|Skwarki w powiększeniu najlepszego na świecie mikroskopu slow.png|Ładowanie obrazu, proszę czekać... aparagvs.png|To w końcu Asparagus images.jpg|Skubany :::::::::::::::::: A w następnym numerze Dlaczego TVN się sprzedało? Kto kontroluje świat? :::::::::::::::::: Cramo Crax Crolonko - Mówi jak jest - Nowe Delhi Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach